Character Editing Guidelines
If you are looking for the editing guidelines for books, click here. The following is here to make sure there is no confusion about how to format pages correctly. We all want to be the best editors we can and we all want this wiki to grow; so when you are editing, please make sure you're formatting pages correctly. These aren't necessarily rules that you must follow to the letter, they are more along the lines of guidelines to make sure things run smoothly. Below are some tips to help you when editing. Pro tip: There are always times when Pixelberry uses recycled models or brings a character just at the end of the chapter, leaving us to sometimes wonder if said character will be around long enough to warrant a page on the wiki or not. Sometimes, a character is in the miscellaneous section but has since been given more of a stake in the story and needs a page. As much as we appreciate people being proactive, we also need to make sure that pages aren't unnecessarily being created. So, if you think a character should be moved out of the miscellaneous section or, if you think you should make a page for a character but aren't sure, please contact one of or one of the moderators for advice. Creating A Character Page When creating a page for a character, there are really only 7 or 8 things that need to be considered. They are the infobox, the introduction to the left of the infobox, the appearance, personality and relationships and then the gallery, trivia and references. Earlier in the article, it was mentioned that these things should not be followed to the letter, however, some things do. Like the infobox and the introductory paragraph; they are the first thing a person will see when they come on to the page. Infobox For character infoboxes, we use the "Template:Character" template. The infobox is fairly easy to use, the only things you will need to edit are the values and the information next to the labels on the infobox. It is recommended for not-so-experienced users to edit in VisualEditor just to make their lives easier. A tip: When editing infoboxes, it is best to leave an area blank if you are not sure if something is correct or not. For example, if a person thought that Sean Gayle is 6 foot but wasn't sure and don't ever remember it being mentioned in any of the Endless Summer books nor have Pixelberry confirmed it, then that person would be better off leaving that area blank and asking one of the admins or another user what they think they should do. Introductory Paragraphs Introductory paragraphs are also very important. They are the paragraphs you see at the top, left of the infobox. Those follow a very simple format and again, it is advised that the not-so-experienced users use VisualEditor. Below is the structure of how one should be put together: Name (in bold), a character in the (series name) series, is (who they are or what they do). (He/she) is first seen in (Book #, Chapter #). An example of this is: Flynn O'Malley, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, is Kate's older brother and one of your love interests. He makes his first appearance in Chapter 1. Tips: 1. When writing the bit about who they are, remember that anything can be put there. If they are a student, then put that but if they are a student and someone's brother, it is up to you to decide which one you put or if you put both. 2. Remember to link the series name to its corresponding category. Appearance This is where the fun begins and creative editing really starts to take off. The appearance just describes what the character looks like and what their general attire also looks like. When writing a description, it doesn't have to be long, just about two or three lines describing their complexion, eye and hair color. As well as their clothes. For example: Kenna has mid-length, brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. As what can be seen of her in the title screens, her battle clothes consist of a distinctive cobalt blue top with long black sleeves over a silver breastplate and small shoulder guards. A tip: When describing clothes, be as detailed as you want to be but not so much that the general description is lost. Also, if there any accessories that the character is wearing, add them in the description as well. Personality The personality is probably the trickiest section of the page. It explains who the character is, what they are like and how they treat other people. The best thing to do when going about writing this bit is to make sure you know 100% that what you are writing is based on the events of the book and that what you are writing is what is seen (not what you think). Obviously, there will always be some sort of bias but you can only do your best. Chapters The chapters section is fairly easy. This section is what you might call an "appearances" section, where it is listed which episodes a character shows up in. Now, in Choices, (as you probably already know) there are visions, flashbacks, memories, texts, calls and various things otherwise not mentioned; however, for the sake of simplicity and not making people confused, below are three labels we might use in certain cases: *Determinant: This label is only used if a character shows up in a scene because of a choice you made in the game. *Off-Screen: This label is only used if a character shows up in a scene via text, phone call, letter or any time a character shows up in a scene and is not seen, only heard. This also includes if a character is mentioned in narration to be in a scene but is not actually shown. *Mentioned: This label is only used if a character is mentioned by another character in a chapter. For example, if you are filling out the page for Teresa Martinez in Open Heart, Book 1 and another character says, "Chief Emery wants to question you individually about what happened to Mrs. Martinez.", this label should be used after the chapter title. Furthermore, there are also different formats to be used when writing up these chapters. There are the "Series Format" which is most commonly used or there is the "Standalone Book Format"; the "Series Format" is used for characters that are appear in books that are apart of series, the "Standalone Book Format" is used for character that are appear in books that are apart of a series. The formatting for the "Series Format" is as follows: (Using The Royal Romance as an example - SourceEditor) Chapters The Royal Romance Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night (Determinant) * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension This is how it should look when finished and can also be used as a guide for editors using VisualEditor: Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night (Determinant) * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension The formatting for the "Standalone Book Format" is as follows: (Using A Courtesan of Rome as an example - SourceEditor) Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching (Off-screen) * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum (Off-screen) * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast This is how it should look when finished and can also be used as a guide for editors using VisualEditor: [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching (Off-screen) * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum (Off-screen) * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast Tips: 1. If the character does not appear in the chapter, then do not add the chapter to the list. 2. All labels must be noted in small. Note that this can only be done in the SourceEditor and that if you want to make something small, this is how: (Insert Text). 3. When creating a chapters section for a character of a new book, and/or it is unclear if that book will go on to become a Series or a Stand-Alone (e.g: no confirmation by Pixelberry either way), default to using the "Series Format". Relationships The relationships section is another tough bit to conquer. These explain the relationships between the characters. As characters have many different relationships, the ones that should be used in pages are the ones are important or pertinent to the plot as they will give the most information. A tip: Remember to try not to be biased in your writing as that will lead people from the true nature of the relationship. Gallery Galleries are the fun part of the article, they can brighten up the mood of an article and can actually make a page popular. When making galleries, there are a few things to note. Galleries should be split up into up into little sub-headings under a general heading. For example: The Freshman < gallery > The Sophomore < gallery > Miscellaneous < gallery > Tips: 1. Watch out for outfits introduced in chapters as they may be initial outfits introduced at the start of the book/series. 2. Objects, pets or anything else related to a character should be placed as “Miscellaneous”. 3. The pieces of codes written above should be written without spaces in between them. This was just to show you how they should be formatted. Trivia The trivia section is for fun facts or things revealed in-game or by Pixelberry relating to the character. Tips: 1. Remember that some things important to the plot maybe be applicable to be put in the Trivia section. 2. Remember that if for example, a Pixelberry employee confirms something about a character is revealed and there is a link or photo available, put it in the gallery or add it as a reference as it will add credibility to the claim. References References are the very last section on any page. It (for the most part) provides us with evidence for trivia points. As stated earlier, they add credibility to trivia points but they also are used for quotes. For any tips, see the last tip for the gallery section. Categories Categories are in place so that articles can be found easily and without stress. The following is how categories should be added: Characters, Gender, 'Series Name' Characters, then whatever the character is comes next. For example, Vincent Foredale, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series has these categories: Characters, Male, 'Desire & Decorum' Characters, Nobility, Parents, Article Stubs. Confusion If you are confused about any of the things listed here or think that anything should be added, then contact Fearless Diva, StoryGirl83, JESSIEJJD13 or any of the daily editors. Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Policy